Saved By The Bell: The Unforgiven II
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: Here it is, the second part to my “Unforgiven” trilogy for Saved By The Bell, this time, Zack thinks about his proposal to Kelly after he catches her in bed with Slater, still intended to be a heartfelt Zack/Kelly pairing, enjoy! Please read and Review!


Here it is, the second part to my "Unforgiven" trilogy for Saved By The Bell, this time, Zack thinks about his proposal to Kelly after he catches her in bed with Slater, still intended to be a heartfelt Zack/Kelly pairing, enjoy!

We All Make Mistakes

Zack couldn't wait, the day that he had waited for for three years had finally come, he tied his necktie with nervous thoughts, _what if I'm not ready, what if Kelly isn't ready? _Despite his being nervous, he still couldn't wait to marry his true love, he was about to walk out to his car when he heard loud screams coming from the back bedroom of Slater's apartment, "Slater and Jessie must be having problems if they're fooling around that much, hey guys, Slater, let's go!" Zack was surprised when he turned to see Jessie standing at the door, _oh no, this can't be true._

As if on cue by Zack's thoughts, Slater appeared fully dressed in front of him, "Wow, that was fast, now where's the woman you were in there with?" Again as if on cue, Kelly came walking out of the bedroom, still bare from the waist up, "Oh my god, Zack you're here, it's not what you think!" Kelly screamed, this time out of frustration. "Oh, I didn't just hear you two in there, how was it Kelly?!" Zack shouted, "Zack, I'm sorry, it just happened! If I could take it back I would." she said through her tears.

"Yeah, so would I," Zack said, "What do you mean Zack?" Kelly asked, Zack's head hung, his eyes closed, "I wish that I never would've accepted your proposal, marry you, Kelly, I can't even stand to look at you, are far as I know, our friendship is OVER!" It took everything in Zack's power not to hit Kelly, and Slater, Zack couldn't even think of what he wanted to do to him. After his outburst, Zack stormed out of the apartment, he shouldn't be driving considering the mood he was in, but he couldn't be anywhere around Kelly or Slater right now, instead he drove home and barricaded himself in his claustrophobic bedroom, he decided that he would handle this the same way he ahd handled Jeff's abuse towards Kelly, through song. He sat there for three hours before he finally cooled down enough to face Kelly again, "Kelly, Slater, this is for you." he said, handing them the paper on which the song was written, the lyrics brought tears to Kelly's eyes,

Lay beside me, tell me what they've done

Speak the words I want to hear to make my demons run

The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true

If you can understand the me, then I can understand the you

Lay beside me, under wicked sky

Through black of day, dark of night, we share this pair of lives

The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through

Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no light shining through

No, there's no sun shining through

What I've felt, what I've known

Turn the pages, turn to stone

Behind the door, should I open it for you?

What I've felt, what I've known

Sick and tired, I stand alone

Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you

Or are you unforgiven too?

Come lay beside me, this won't hurt I swear

She loves me not, she loves me still, but she'll never love again

She lay beside me, but she'll be there when I'm gone

Black heart scarring darker still, but she'll be there when I'm gone

Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone, dead sure she'll be there

What I've felt, what I've known

Turn the pages, turn to stone

Behind the door, should I open it for you?

What I've felt, what I've known

Sick and tired, I stand alone

Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you

Or are you unforgiven too?

Lay beside me, tell me what I've done

The door is closed, so are your eyes

But now I see the sun, yeah, now I see it

I take this key and I bury it in you, because you're unforgiven too

Never free, never me, 'cause you're unforgiven too!"

Kelly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked for Zack, he was gone, what have I done, she thought, then she realized, the only way to solve this is to follow Zack's example and write a song to him that came from her heart, and she knew exactly what to say.

Well, here's the Unforgiven II coupled with my Saved By The Bell plot, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review! FEARLESS MASTER


End file.
